


What happened to you...

by Randombabyfreshman708



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bodily Fluids, Body Horror, Body Modification, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randombabyfreshman708/pseuds/Randombabyfreshman708





	What happened to you...

“Ahhhhh!”

Sweat pour from Julian’s forehead as he stood up. In fact, everything was sweaty. He felt his hands soak through the covers of his bedsheets. He dotted around the room. 

Nothing unusual happened. 

He sighed before turning over the bed to see..... no one. 

“Sal?” He let the name roll out of his mouth.

What was once filled with a body was now mere empty. It was like he disappeared into thin air. 

Except for one horrifying detail. 

Blood. 

It started off with a small puddle on the bed, about the size of Sal’s head. Julian got up and notice that on Sal’s side, footprints lead to the dark cold hallway. 

He took a long shaky breath before stepping into the hallway. 

Crying. It was soft, but still audible to Julian. 

He notice that the bloodstains became newer and messier as he got closer to the source of the crying. He checked the time. 

1:45

I should probably call in sick tomorrow. 

He looked down to see a huge puddle of blood. It even contain some chunks of flesh. 

Julian’s eyes widen as he finally saw the source.

The basement. 

He tried to open it, but it was locked. 

He knocked on the door first. 

“Sal?” He asked. No reply, but crying became more harsh. He could hear the pain in Sal’s voice. Baby tears came out of Julian’s eyes. 

“Are you okay?”

Sobbing now ensued. Julian started to breath heavily as he frantically went through his pocket before finding the item. 

His bobby-pin. 

He slowly put in the keyhole and twisted as much as he finally open the door. He feet slowly step on the wooden stairs, trying his best not to hit the creaks. 

All of a sudden, a voice came out softly;

“Is that you? My baby boy?”

His stomach churned as he heard that. He saw that the blood was now thick and almost oozing. The room smelled like metal. 

He then saw Sal. 

Crying in the corner, but something was different. Something was projecting from his shoulders. They were long and had fur on them. They moved like they had a mind of their own. 

“Honey, are you okay?” Julian asked. He gently placed his hands on Sal’s shoulder. His shoulders jumped up and he turned around. 

Sal’s mouth had the same thing projuding from his mouth and his canine teeth were sharpen and extended. His eyes glowed a ocean blue, staring directly at his face. Blood trickle from his eyes and chest. But his face..... half of his skin was torn away, revealing just a bare skeleton. 

“What happened?” Julian asked, only to be met by a scream. 

“WHO TOLD YOU COULD COME HERE?!”

Julian took a step back, holding on to the railing. 

“I was just coming to check on you-“

One of them almost stabbed his stomach. 

“Woah!” He landed on the cold floor, violently scraping his forearm on a metal pipe. Now his blood was trickling down, but this time it was coming in thick amounts of volumes. 

Sal gasp before coming over to Julian. His eyes now water as he went to see what had happen. 

It had cause a deep laceration, blood trickling down to the floor, creating a little puddle. 

Tears rolled down his cheek as he kiss the open wound, licking the blood every time it became too much. 

“I-I-I’m..... i’m.......” he couldn’t say it as he grabbed the nearest cloth and pressed the wound on it. The blood was immediately soaked the cloth as he place Julian’s hand on it. 

“Stay right here.” He said, giving Julian one last kiss on the cheek before frantically walking upstairs. 

Julian stared back at the wound. It was bad. Like, real bad. Sweat started to pour down again as saw the blood starting to try and reclaim the wooden floor. He quickly covered that part up, leaving him feeling light headed and woozy. His vision blurred as he was about ready to throw up. 

Sal got back with the gauze. He picked up the cloth and applied pressure using a white, rectangle clothing before heavily wrapping the gauze on the arm. It managed to stop the bleeding now. 

“There...” a sad smile came across his face. He then saw Julian try to pull his hand away from his. Tears poured out as much and fast as the blood once was. 

“I’m sorry.” He finally said. He held on to the hand that was band aid. He held on tighter when he saw a non reactive Julian just looking at him. 

Eyes wide. Pale face. Visible sweat. 

Scared. 

He was scared of Sal. Tears started to come once more. 

“I’m so sorry....” he cried. 

Julian felt hands and whatever he also had wrapped around his body. He place his head on Julian’s shoulder. Blood immediately stained the white t shirt. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” he kept repeating the same thing over and over again. Julian just looked at him. Cold, lifeless eyes. 

“Why did you hurt me?” Was all he could whispered before passing out. 

He felt someone touch his forehead. 

“105 degrees.” Sal said. He rubbed the forehead softly as he hummed a little tune. 

He force his eyes open to find Sal. Looking the same as last night. 

“Good morning, darling.” He whisper into his ear. Julian tried to get up, but was stop by the same thing from last night. 

“No, no. Just stay here. I’ll get breakfast ready.” He said, kissing the cheek before walking down stairs. 

He looked at his arm. It was still bandaged, but the cloth was gone. Maybe he stitch the wound?

He then saw Sal with a plate of pancakes and water. 

“I’m back.” He said. He sat next to Julian and place the plate on the bed. The small waft into Julian’s nose. 

As Sal cut a piece of the pancake, Julian asked the same question last night:

“Why did you hurt me?”

Sal stop the cutting. His face went red and the tears were starting to come again. 

“I-I-I don’t know.” He finally explained, “I don’t why I did that. Something happen last light that I can’t explain:

Sal woke up with a cough. 

It was normal for him. He had been sick for the pass few days, but this felt... different. 

He then saw a fake mark covering his hand. His mouth also tasted of metal. 

Blood. 

He pause for a moment before getting up and making a horrifying discovery. 

A chunk of his sling had been pulled away, and he could even see the muscles. It made a puddle about the size of a adult head. 

He quickly and quietly grabbed the muscles and face as he dash to the bathroom. 

The blood made footprints straight to the bathroom. When he turned on the light, he just started in shock. 

Eyes growling right back at him. Half of his face was just..... gone. 

He then saw the mess the footprints made. 

Then, he spit out his tooth. 

“What the fuck is going?!” He softly whispered to himself. 

His dog teeth were replace with full grown wolf teeth. They were sharp and cutting deep inside of his mouth. 

He quickly ran to the basement and locked the door. 

All of a sudden, he felt a bad cramp on his shoulder. 

“Ahh!” He Yelp. The tears started to pour as he went on all floors. 

He moaned loudly, but the basement kept his voice silent. He could feel blood going to his shoulders. He back himself to a corner as he cried. He felt something furry and pointy hit the floor. 

When he finally got a good look at it, he saw what they truly were:

Spider legs. Wolf spider legs. 

He didn’t know what to do. What the hell was happening to him? What did he do wrong? What if Julian saw this. 

That last thought cause the only thing knew what to do:

Scream

A cough interrupted his train of last night. Julian had gone to his side of their bed. Eyes shut and on his side. He put his glasses on his side. 

Sal smiled as he turned off the lights and place the food away to the kitchen. Once he took out the trash and cleaned the plates, he went to the room again. 

He later on his side and turned Julian around. 

He always looks so peaceful he thought. He hugged Julian closely. 

Then, a soft cry came out. He didn’t know why though. It was just him and Julian. Julian would never leave him. 

Leave him. 

Would Julian leave him for he has become? He’s basically a walking spider. 

That thought just destroyed Sal. He started to sob harder, but he just swallow his tears and hugged him tighter. 

“Just promise you won’t leave me.” Sal whispered. He heard a stir, then Julian said:

“I would never. I love you too much and I’ll stick with you no matter what happens.”

Sal believed him. At least one good thing came out of this situation.


End file.
